The Best Gift
by Unique api
Summary: What is the best gift somebody can give you? Or the best gift you can give some one? Which thing Miyu and Kanata gave each other that became their best gift? read to find out.;) read and review:)


**DISCLAIMER** : **Ufo –Baby/ DaaDaaDaa is the sole property of Mika Kawamura.**

 **A/N:** **Hello friends** **How are you all ?hope you are enjoying.**

 **Btw this new story is dedicated to Miyu and Kanata. So enjoy! (^_^)**

 **This story is a part of my English homework. We were told to practice writing story on some given points and submit it in school, some practice for writing story in exams.**

 **This story has some ooc-ness. Read and review.**

 **~0O0**

The chirping of birds brought a new morning. The fragrance of flowers told it is the spring season. The town people were busy on their routine. Children were going to school, station was full of crowd. In this crowd, a couple was standing bidding each other their byes, as they left for work.

Kanata, the husband, was a kind hearted, genuine, and honest but a jobless person. His wife Miyu was a loving and caring lady. She worked at a nearby bakery to earn money. Both were able to make money enough to last for twenty days in a month. All they had was their love…

Every night when Kanata returned home from his search for job, Miyu would wait for him. They would have dinner together and discuss with each other about their day. Kanata used to play MIyu's favourite tune on his violin for her. They were happy with their lives.

One day MIyu's friend Aya praised her cooking. Miyu thought she could just start a small bakery of her own if she had money. When she went home she told Kanata about this and asked for his opinion. He just smiled and told her not to worry and they will surely start a bakery.

Days went by, but still they didn't have savings to open a bakery. Miyu thought she should just give up the idea. When Christmas came, they celebrated Christmas and Kanata's birthday which was also on the same day with a great joy. But something was missing…

Unlike earlier days Kanata was not playing his violin from few days. Miyu was curious to know why he is not playing it. Today she decided she will ask him to play for her.

"Dear, why don't you play your violin today? It will just add fun to Christmas and your birthday." Miyu said to Kanata.

He looked at her with a smile on his face and replied, "Love, I can't play it today"

"Why?" Miyu asked him.

"Because I sold it to get some money for your bakery" he replied and gave her an envelope full of money. Speechless she dropped the envelope.

With her eyes full of tears she came near him and hugged him tightly. Little sobs escaped her mouth.

Kanata was shocked, he thought she will be happy but she was crying.

"Love, why are you crying?" he asked her softly stroking her hairs.

She let go of him and wiped her tears. She took a box which was kept on the nearby table and gave it to him. When he opened the box he saw the box contained violin strings. He was surprised. He looked at Miyu for answer. She understood the look on his face and said,

"I spent my savings to get new strings for your violin. I remember once you told me that the stings were on verge of breaking. I thought it will be a nice gift for you."

It was his turn to get shocked. He was touched by her act. With a smile on his face he kissed her on her forehead and said,

"Whatever we wanted we have it. We wanted to love and to be loved." He kissed her hands which were intertwined in his and continued." See we are together. That is what matters the most. Bakery and violin can come some or the other day"

Miyu hugged him tightly and they kissed each other. The kiss was full of love. Surely they gave each other the best gift that they will remember, gift that will last for life time… their love…

 **~0O0~**

 **Tell me what you think about this story.**

 **Please do leave your feedbacks, reviews and positive criticism are more than welcome!**

 **Your reviews as guests, anonymous are also welcomed. I will look forward for your comments and try to reply each of you.**

 **Api**


End file.
